


Coming Home To Her Spider-Man

by Spideyfan62



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, POV Michelle Jones, Peter Parker Is A Good Husband, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Slice of Life, Spideychelle-Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyfan62/pseuds/Spideyfan62
Summary: The elevator door opened and M.J. stepped out, walking a little quicker than normal to their apartment door. She was almost there; soon, she could at least kick back and relax some, before work inevitably came calling again. She took out her keys as she approached the door, inserting them in and twisting. She turned around almost as soon as she entered to close it, taking off her jacket and hanging it up on the small rack right next to the door. When she finally did turn around, she was surprised to see Peter home after all, standing in the kitchen.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Coming Home To Her Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> In this story: After a long day at the firm she works at, M.J. comes home to a surprise from her husband.

M.J. was never more grateful for elevators than in this moment. The ride up to the floor where her and Peter's studio apartment afforded at least a little time for decompressing as opposed to if she had to climb a mountain of stairs. Boy, did she need it today too. 

She had stayed up late the night before, not because Peter had been out late on patrol (he was actually early coming back, ironically enough), but because she had taken some of her case files home from her tiny office at the tiny little law firm she worked at that still wasn't paying much. As a result of spending hours pouring over them, she woke up on very little sleep, even for a legendary night owl like her. Then, as soon as she entered the office, it seemed like everything got dumped on her, as if she weren't behind enough already. People were quitting left and right, since the firm didn't pay very much, so it all seemed to fall on her. Normally, she would embrace the challenge, but today, it just seemed like too much. 

She had at least had some decent success in court today though; most of the cases she was taking on were not in her favor to start, but she was at least managing to prove enough reasonable doubt or find some legal loophole to buy her more time, which, given that she was going up against corporate tycoons and others in the 1%, proved already that they were underestimating her. However, her last case of the day was already not looking to great, as one of the witnesses she found went back on her previous statement. Oh, he would get what was coming to him, but at the moment, things were not looking good. 

M.J. had called Peter halfway during her lunch break. It was their time to talk during their otherwise busy days until they met up at home, but what was normally or more pleasant experience turned into her ranting about her situation. As always, Peter took it gracefully, never once bringing up any issues his and Ned's start up were likely encountering, given past conversation. Even now, she still felt guilty for that, but more than that, she just felt overwhelmed. Peter had said he was likely to be working late with Ned, so she would probably end up just taking a shower, getting in comfortable clothes and plopping down on the couch or bed until he got back, eating whatever she could find in their poor young married couple's excuse of a stocked fridge for dinner. 

The elevator door opened and M.J. stepped out, walking a little quicker than normal to their apartment door. She was almost there; soon, she could at least kick back and relax some, before work inevitably came calling again. She took out her keys as she approached the door, inserting them in and twisting. She turned around almost as soon as she entered to close it, taking off her jacket and hanging it up on the small rack right next to the door. When she finally did turn around, she was surprised to see Peter home after all, standing in the kitchen. 

"Hey," he said as soon as he made eye contact with her, moving quickly towards her and greeting her with a kiss. Normally it would just be a quick greeting kiss, but the millisecond she felt him remotely start to pull away, she grabbed a hold of his sleeves and held him there. He offered no resistance, and for at least a few seconds, they just savored the moment. 

"Wow," Peter said once they finally separated. "Even after the day you seem to have had, you still manage to greet me like that? I'm impressed." 

"You know me," M.J. said, a small but still genuine smile across her face, "gotta keep up to my usual standards. Also, not that I'm complaining or anything, but I thought you and Ned were going to be working late tonight. Something happen?" 

"No," Peter said, shaking his head with a smile. "I just old him that I needed the night off to spend with my wife, and that I would be in all the earlier the next morning." 

"Peter..."

"Nope," he said, stopping her in her words. "I'm the only one who gets to say 'you didn't have to do that' around here." 

M.J. let out a huff of air through her nose as she smiled weakly. "Well, like I said, I currently won't complain, especially after today of all days."

"Well," Peter said as he grabbed her gently by her shoulders, slowly guiding her to the couch. "Why don't you kick back and take it easy for a moment, and I'll be back in just a second."

M.J. looked at him suspiciously. "What are you up to?" 

He smiled a half-mischievous, half innocent grin in response. 

"You'll see." 

He then disappeared back into the kitchen, so M.J. opted to lean back against their couch, closing her eyes. May had gifted them the couch when they got married; it was an older piece of furniture, but still surprisingly comfortable. After a couple minutes, however, the smell of something delicious filled her nostrils. 

"What are you making?" she asked, smiling to herself. "It smells great." 

"I am making us a pizza to split," he said, and she could tell he was returning into the room. She opened her eyes to see her husband carrying a plate in his hand, on which were two slices of pizza, topped with all her favorite vegetarian toppings. 

"For the hard-working lawyer who's going to change the world," he said as he handed her the plate. "It's still pretty hot, so be careful." 

Without hesitation, she reached out and took the plate from his hands, smelling the sheer deliciousness in front of her. She blew on it a couple times and was about to pick up a slice to take her first bite, when she suddenly felt her feet being placed on a small, leather topped stool. 

"What are you doing?" she asked as she observed Peter on his knees right in front of her feet. 

"Well, I imagine you could use a good foot massage as well," he said, and this was something indeed, because Peter Parker HATED dealing directly with anyone's feet other than his own. However, he went to work with no hesitation, rubbing all the right spots with just the right amount of pressure in every spot. 

"Oh, wow," she said, slumping her head against the couch once more, allowing her eyes to roll backwards in a moment of pure bliss. "You know, if yours and Ned's experiments don't work out, you might have a career as a foot masseur." 

"Nope," he replied. "Because then these wouldn't be as special, at least not to me." 

M.J. looked down at her husband, smiling proudly. As she finally took her first bite of pizza, she couldn't help but feel more grateful than ever for the day she decided to become Michelle Jones-Parker. There were certainly rough days, but coming home to her man, her Spider-Man, and all the love he had to offer made it all worth it. 

She also made a mental note to NEVER say that pun aloud. Peter would never let her live it down.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I continue to pray for you all. Please, stay safe and as healthy as possible (physically or otherwise). 
> 
> "Husbands, love your wives, just as Christ loved the church and gave Himself up for her." Ephesians 5:25


End file.
